The Prince and The Rebel
by jecht-shot
Summary: Yukifumi and Sakuya in school. Yukifumi, a mild-mannered student, is fascinated with the popular "bad kid" Sakuya. Finished.
1. A Modern Day Prince

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaikan Phrase.

* * *

People called him the modern day prince. He was perfectly well-mannered; he spoke properly, dressed and acted modestly. He lived in a majestic house, quite old-fashioned, but incredible just the same. He never swore nor raised his voice. He practiced Noh, a traditional theater style, to please his father. And he was part of a rock band.

Playing the guitar had been his passion ever since he's laid eyes on one. Day and night he would play, caught in a world of his own. A world where nothing existed but him, his guitar, and his passion.

This was the world of Yukifumi, aged 17: his life revolved around his guitar and school. What about home, dare you ask? One might say Yukifumi is made up of two separate personalities: Yukifumi, the quiet and proper son of Toudou Taguchi, and Yuki, the still quiet and proper man, but considerably more carefree and happy.

Yes. Happy. He was happier as Yuki, the commoner, than Yukifumi, the modern day prince. As such the story must go. Has one ever heard of a prince being content all his life to be one? No. Each has had their sweet taste of an ordinary person's life. Or if not, are yearning to.

The day starts at 6:30 in the morning when Yukifumi opens his eyes and squints against the bright sunlight flowing from his open window. He pushes away the white cotton blanket covering his body and gets ready for school.

As he walked through the school gates, he mentally went over the things he had to do for that day: first, return books in the library he'd borrowed the other day, then that Algebra test, then work through some word problems, then—

He stopped short as he saw another student loitering in the parking lot, smoking a cigarette while leaning against a shiny red motorcycle.

Ookouchi Sakuya. He knew him only by face and name. Just like everyone else. Sakuya was famous throughout the school for his outrageous behavior and fearless attitude. He keeps to himself most of the time but speaks freely whatever is in his mind. Even to teachers.

But probably the main reason for his fame is his good looks. His eyes were of an unnatural color: blue. Rumor has it that his mother was raped and he was a bastard. But no one made a big deal about it. No one dared to.

He was about to pass by without paying any attention to him when Sakuya spoke up, "Good morning, prince. Aren't we late today?" Yukifumi turned around and eyed the 15-year-old boy who was smiling sardonically at him and replied coolly, "Good morning to you, too. I have to say, you seem to know my schedule well enough not to fail noticing that I have been one minute late." He challenged him with a stare.

Sakuya didn't flinch. Instead he said, "Yeah, I do. I keep my eye on things that interest me." He flicked his cigarette over his shoulder with a casual gesture and closed his eyes. He didn't look as though he was going to his classes anytime soon.

Yukifumi was intrigued. No one has referred to him as interesting before. And who would've thought that Ookouchi Sakuya ever cared about other people's existence? He thought he was too callous for that.

The first bell rang. Sakuya didn't move. Yukifumi nodded once at the seemingly asleep boy and said, "Excuse me." He walked off. And if he was not mistaken, he heard Sakuya's words in his ear as he passed him.

"I'm watching you."

After class, Yukifumi stood strumming his guitar in the room he and his band mates adopted as their "music studio." He was the first one to arrive to their daily afternoon practice. He always is.

Trrrngg went the guitar strings as his pick made its way through them. He smiled contentedly to himself. Classes had been so long, the wait so tiresome. But now he was here and it was well worth it.

"Yo, Yuki!" Tanaka, their drummer greeted as he noisily opened the door. Behind him were Akanishi, their bassist; and Makoto, their vocalist. They were carrying snacks which they spread out over one of the wooden tables.

"Hey," Yukifumi returned, smiling at the familiar sound of his nickname. His band members were the only ones who called him Yuki. Even his father doesn't. He might as well call him by his full name.

"So, shall we get at it?" Makoto said, clearing his throat comically.

Let 'er rip, Yukifumi filled in in his head.

"Let 'er rip!" Akanishi yelled excitedly. It was what they say everyday.

They had barely gone through the first song when the door slid open and a man strode in. The music stopped abruptly.

"Kawamura-san," Yukifumi blurted out.

"Yukifumi-sama, please come home with me right now," Kawamura said in an authoritative tone.

"I'm in the middle of practice," Yukifumi protested. He felt his band mates' gazes boring into him and his face heated up.

"It was your father's orders."

The magic words: your father's orders. Yukifumi bowed his head in defeat. He turned to his band mates and said quietly, "I'm sorry. I got to go. I'll practice the piece at home, I promise."

"Hey, no big deal," Makoto said. Akanishi and Tanaka nodded in agreement. "See you!"

Yukifumi followed Kawamura out of the room, gripping his guitar tightly. How many times has it happened that he would be interrupted in the middle of practice by one of his father's servants coming to take him away? Your father's orders, they would say. And when he does get home, he'd find out that he wasn't really needed. But he had to hand it to his father's creativity in coming up with different reasons each time: study your lessons, we're going out for dinner, your uncle wants to tell you something, and the most common of all, practice your Noh.

Sure enough, when he got home, with barely a glance at him, his father said, "Practice your Noh. It needs a lot of work." Then he went back to his papers.

Yukifumi clenched his jaw as he fought the urge to speak up to his father. How much longer should it go on? How many times would he have to endure the shame of being a mere follower to his father before his classmates and band mates? Too bad he knew the answer to that: as long as he stays quiet and as many times as he puts off speaking up.

These where the thoughts that filled his head as he danced the traditional Noh in the empty lighted room. He might as well be a Noh character in real life. His real self was hidden behind a bland mask and his actions were limited and measured. His view of a Noh is something like a robot and maybe that was what he was. A robot who couldn't think for himself.

He felt a smile break through his face behind the mask. It wasn't a humorous smile; rather, it was bitter and sarcastic. Mocking. He was mocking himself, the 17-year-old prince who was a servant in his own family.

Coward.

That night, he sneaked out of the house, along with his guitar. He wasn't running away; he just wanted a moment all on his own. He walked briskly on the shadows until he reached the park. It was empty of the usual crowd of people. Instead, only a few bystanders were left, scattered around the area. Here, no one would mind whatever he did. It was heavenly freedom.

He laid out the song sheet on one of the benches and started playing. He went through it several times until he was satisfied he had perfected it. Taking a break, he sat down. The huge clock in the middle of the park indicated that it was well past his curfew. Not that he cared.

Idly, he started observing the people around him. Some were asleep, others were drinking and smoking, some were talking...and one was sitting on a park bench, hunched over something and was looking suspiciously like Ookouchi Sakuya. Even from a distance he recognized his hair and his black clothes. His red motorcycle was nowhere in sight, though, so he was a bit doubtful about his guess.

The guy he was studying straightened up for a moment to brush his hair back from his forehead and Yukifumi was able to confirm that he is Ookouchi Sakuya. What was he doing here at this hour?

He approached him slowly until he was close enough to see that it was a keyboard he was bent over. He held sheets of paper in one hand which he wrote on after pressing a key. Could it be...

He's composing?

Sakuya sensed his presence and turned around. "It's you," he said.

"Ookouchi Sakuya," Yukifumi returned. "What are you doing here?"

"Stuff," he said with a shrug. "I don't feel like going home yet." He propped his chin on his hand. "And you? I don't usually see you around at this hour."

"I don't feel like going home either," Yukifumi admitted. He sat down on the ground next to the bench. "So I went out and practiced for a while." He gestured to his guitar.

"Hm." Sakuya turned back to his keyboard, pressed a few more keys, and scribbled some more. Yukifumi looked on with mild interest. Finally Sakuya put down his pen and spread out the papers on the bench. He flexed his fingers before placing them on the keyboard. Then he started to play (Dakishimeru hoka ni nani ga dekirundarou?) and each key he pressed resounded in the quiet night.

Time seemed to stop; nature itself was holding its breath. The wind ceased whispering, the rustling leaves fell quiet as though seeking to hear the foreign notes. The only sound alive was the enchanting music his fingers played effortlessly, almost naturally.

It was breathtakingly beautiful.

He finished the piece but left his hands resting on the keys. He appeared to be savoring the lingering notes in the air. Then he turned to Yukifumi. "Well?" His voice still held that arrogant lilt to it. Or maybe that was just the way he talked?

Yukifumi was compelled to smile. "I didn't know you could play." No sense in making his head bigger, right?

"Hn. Play is a kid's term. I'm a professional."

"Good for you, then."

Sakuya looked at him a moment longer. Then he stood up and stacked his papers.

"You're leaving?" Yukifumi was surprised.

"Yeah. See you around, prince." He walked off in one direction, and Yukifumi, after a while, to the other.


	2. I'm a Professional!

The next morning went by as it usually did. No one scolded him during breakfast. That must mean, then, that no one had discovered his "escape."

Yukifumi went to school in a decidedly good mood. The day seemed to be smiling at him.

He was happy.

With a start, he realized what he had just said. Happy. He tested out the word on his tongue. Why, has he been unhappy for so long that he could not recognize happiness anymore?

Classes passed by quickly and soon he was out on the school grounds and was just fishing his car keys from his pocket when a new sound met his ears. One that's foreign in parking lots, anyway. The sound of strumming of an acoustic guitar.

He turned to look for the sound and found it right by his own car. Yukifumi was shocked to see the guitarist sitting on the hood of his Mercedes.

"Ookouchi Sakuya!"

Strum. "Good day, prince." As though it was totally ordinary to be sitting atop other people's hoods all the time.

Despite the rudeness of the younger man's behavior, Yukifumi had to fight back a smile. Suddenly his outrageousness was funny.

"Well, are you here to show me some more of your musical skills?" he asked, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Heh. Something like that." And the "professional" proceeded to play a lively piece (C no Binetsu). Yukifumi tapped his foot against the pavement in time with the beat of the music. His skills were genuine. But who would have expected such a sensitive soul in the young rebel's character?

"Yo, prince, what're you up to today?" Sakuya asked over his playing.

"Nothing, really. Why?" Tap-tap-tap…

"…Just wanna show you something. You up for it?"

"Sure, why not?"

Sakuya held out a hand. Yukifumi looked down at it, then back to Sakuya's face. "Yes?"

"Gimme your keys, duh," Sakuya said impatiently.

"Excuse me?" Surprise has limited him to uttering one, two words at a time. "Huh?" would have conveyed his feelings better, but that would've been too short and impolite.

"You said you want to come with me. Then I'm taking you there."

"Simply put, you're driving my car."

"Yeah. What, you want to ride on my bike instead? You're very welcome to."

"No, no, no, not that." He sighed in defeat. "All right, here." He handed him his keys. "Now do it right."

Sakuya shrugged and got in the driver's side; Yukifumi sat on the passenger's seat.

Throughout the drive, Yukifumi remained silent, thinking, "Why did I agree so quickly? I seem to be losing a few hundred brain cells whenever I'm around this guy." Still he was curious to see where Sakuya was taking him.

To his surprise, he found himself outside a…

"North Hotel?" he blurted out. Why did Ookouchi Sakuya bring him to a hotel? His thoughts were a riot at the moment as he tried to decipher the other's actions.

"Come on," Sakuya said, jumping out. Yukifumi followed, speechless.

"Good evening, Sakuya-san," the man standing by the door said in greeting. Sakuya nodded coolly and continued past him.

'Okay, so he's well-known around here. Does that mean he's here often?' Despite himself, Yukifumi couldn't help feeling perplexed with his discoveries.

"Follow me." Sakuya led him further into the room until they reached the recreation section. A number of people sat drinking, chatting, and apparently having a good time. As soon as they entered, a chorus of hello's greeted them. Well, Sakuya, anyway.

"Hey, how're you?"

"We've been waiting for hours!"

"Yo Sakuya, play us something."

A lady went over to them. She seemed to have drunk a little too much wine since she was tipsy on her feet. Her arm went around Sakuya's neck as she said, quite sultrily, "Hun, how come you're not coming here as often as before? I have been very lonely…" Yukifumi caught the smell of wine on her breath and, feeling repulsed, stepped back.

"Been busy, you know," Sakuya replied smoothly. He gave the lady an engaging smile.

Drunk Lady pouted. "You found someone else?" She glanced at Yukifumi. "Don't tell me—him?"

Sakuya's eyes gleamed. "Nah. I just wanted to take him here."

"Not for the night, I hope." Drunk Lady hiccupped. Then to Yukifumi's horror, her hand snaked down Sakuya's neck, over his chest, down the waistband of his pants…

"Stop!" he cried, alarmed. His head was spinning and his face felt hot. Why did Ookouchi Sakuya take him to such kind of a place with such kind of people? Was this what he wanted to show him?

Sakuya and Drunk Lady turned to him. Sakuya smirked while Drunk Lady blinked heavily made-up eyes at him. "Yeah, boy, you want something?"

Yukifumi's face flamed up. "I…I…" Great, he was stammering.

Sakuya stepped back from Drunk Lady and flicked his bangs back from his eyes. "Well, I've got a song to get ready for. See ya."

"Mmm."

He walked to the front of the room and into a door at the side. Yukifumi followed. Once they were inside the room, Yukifumi turned to him and whispered harshly, "Why did you bring me here? Was this what you wanted to show me: groping females with dirty mouths?"

Sakuya didn't say anything so Yukifumi continued, "I don't even want to know why you're so popular here. Ookouchi Sakuya," his eyes clouded over and he spoke more softly, "Is this the kind of lifestyle you have?" He couldn't explain the sadness and disappointment he felt.

"Don't you start talking to me like that," Sakuya said coldly. Yukifumi saw the familiar look Sakuya wore in school: hard and arrogant. It was a look that said, "Don't mess with me." Yukifumi returned the look with a stubborn glint in his eye.

"You are not to order me around," he retorted. "You shouldn't have brought me here in the first place."

"Why, is this place too low for your standards, prince?" Sakuya sneered.

"Now, listen—"

"Sakuya-san, you're up," a man poked his head in, cutting Yukifumi short.

"Yeah, yeah," Sakuya replied, not taking his eyes off the taller boy in front of him.

Yukifumi clenched his fists and muttered, "I'm leaving." He swiftly turned his back.

"Leaving me stranded, I suppose," Sakuya said, placing his hands on his hips mockingly. "Just the kind of treatment I'd expect from someone as spoiled as you are."

Yukifumi flinched but still he walked out the door. He started walking to the main exit at the far side of the next room, thinking, "I'm not planning to leave him. I just need to get out, away from him." But he stopped midway when he heard the first notes of the piece he heard Sakuya play in the park.

His heart racing, he didn't dare turn around.

"Nemuru kimi no madogoshi ni sora ga  
Yaseta tsuki o asa yake ni tokasu  
  
Riyuu mo naku toki ha nagare  
Kimi hitori o otona ni suru yo  
  
Hareta shuumatsu ha umi made aruite  
Arashi no yoru ni ha BEDDO de jareatta ne  
  
Yume no kakera sae sagasenai boku ga  
Kimi no tame ni ima nani ga dekirundarou?  
...Dakishimeru hoka ni  
  
Natsu no koi ni yakedo shita mune ha  
Fuyu no mae ni yasashisa o nedaru  
  
Ara kezuri na ai ha itsumo  
Kimi no egao yuuutsu ni suru yo  
  
Deai no binetsu futari ha kagayaki  
Kiss o bara maite hoshikuzu atsumeta ne  
Mahou ga togirete odorenai boku ha  
Kimi no tame ni ima nani ga dekirundarou?  
...Dakishimeru hoka ni"

He was singing. Ookouchi Sakuya was singing. The words seemed to be aimed at him. He was challenging him.

Slowly, Yukifumi turned, and there was Ookouchi Sakuya at the front of the room, seated behind a piano and singing into the microphone. But those were minor details. What really drew him in was the way Sakuya sang. He hasn't taken his eyes off Yukifumi, as though he was really singing for him.

The song ended there. All around him, people were applauding. They were congratulating Sakuya on his new song. Sakuya smiled at them as he stood up. He went into the side room again and returned a minute later. Yukifumi was nowhere to be found.

He walked out of the hotel, ignoring both men and women's invitations for him to stay.

"You said you were leaving," he said to Yukifumi who was standing outside, leaning on his car.

"I thought I was, too," Yukifumi admitted. "But I guess someone wanted me to stay."

"Oh,yeah? And who might that someone be?"

"Myself." Yukifumi looked up. "Ookouchi Sakuya, I guess I must apologize. I was beyond rude. I have no excuses for my words a while ago."

Sakuya remained silent; Yukifumi studied his feet.

"You asked me before if that was the kind of lifestyle I had," Sakuya spoke. "My answer is no. I was merely doing my job."

"Job? You mean you work here?"

"Yeah, just got my pay." He patted the pocket of his jacket. "You want to eat something? My treat."

Instantly, Yukifumi felt relaxed. That explained his popularity. And also why he called himself a professional.

"So that's what you wanted to show me," he mused aloud. "Your workplace, is it? It isn't too low for my standards at all. In fact," he smiled, "I think it's…cool." He stumbled over the rarely used word.

Sakuya gave a self-satisfied smirk. "Now let's go grab some dinner!"


	3. Dive

The next afternoon, Yukifumi and his band mates were again gathered in their music studio, practicing. For some reason, Makoto was all pumped up and he kept urging his band mates to play louder and to do songs over and over again.

Yukifumi was in the middle of his guitar solo when someone suddenly climbed in through the window. Everyone recognized the figure in black.

"Ookouchi Sakuya!" they all cried.

"Yo," Sakuya returned, settling on the window sill.

Except for Yukifumi who continued playing, they all stood gaping at the 15-year-old boy.

"Don't mind me. I just came to listen," Sakuya said, waving a hand impatiently.

"All right. Hey guys, let's do song one," Makoto said, adjusting his microphone.

They went through two more songs as Sakuya, just as he had said, sat quietly by the window, listening attentively.

"Break time, guys," Makoto said.

Yukifumi walked over to Sakuya and found himself smiling. "I'm surprised to see you here."

"Yeah, well, I haven't anything to do."

"Oh, no work today?"

"Nah, I don't feel like going there right now. Maybe later."

"Oi,Yuki, come introduce your new friend to us!" Akanishi yelled from the other side of the room.

"As if he needs introduction," Yukifumi grumbled good-naturedly.

"I didn't know you two knew each other well," Tanaka commented through a mouthful of crushed ice.

"We don't really," Yukifumi admitted. "We just happen to be making small talk."

"Yeah, okay. Whatever you say."

"Hey, guys, listen up!" Everyone turned to Makoto. "I've got great news for you." He paused for effect. "Dive (their band's name) is officially in the Band Contest!"

It took a second for his words to sink in. When it did, everyone started whooping and cheering.

"Alright!"

"Oh, man, this rocks!"

Even Yukifumi had a huge grin on his face. "Hey, Makoto, when'd you find out the results?" he asked, raising his voice to be heard over his band mates' shouts.

"This morning," Makoto answered, grinning his head off.

"Wow, I can't believe it," Yukifumi said, shaking his head. "When's the competition?"

"A week from now, Saturday night."

"I'd say that's more reason to practice!" Akanishi said, strapping on his guitar.

"Yeah!"

The succeeding days passed like a blur. Each of them was impatient for classes to be over so they could practice some more until late at night. Yukifumi had to struggle between schoolwork, his band, and his Noh, since his father said he was going to perform one of these days. He prayed it wouldn't be on Saturday night.

Each afternoon, Sakuya was also in their music studio. He never said anything or made a comment on their playing, but sat quietly, as always, on the window sill.

"You're missing work, you know," Yukifumi had pointed out to him once, but he merely shrugged and said, "I don't feel like playing now."

One thing Yukifumi had confirmed for himself during those days of hard practice: Ookouchi Sakuya didn't like being ordered to. Everything was done because he had wanted to do it, not because someone had told him to.

Friday night, Yukifumi went home at 8:30 in the evening. Akanishi had told them all to take a break so the next day they would have lots of energy to use up. Only Makoto had insisted on practicing for a "few more minutes."

Yukifumi hummed softly to himself as he unlocked the front door and let himself in. He was surprised to see his father sitting in the living room, obviously waiting for him.

"Good evening, father," Yukifumi said dutifully. He waited to be dismissed so he could go up to his room and rest.

"Good evening," his father answered. He gestured to the seat across him. "Won't you take a seat?" Yukifumi obeyed. Once he was seated, his father leaned forward and asked, "How's your Noh doing?"

"It's okay, father. I practice it every night."

"Good. Then I expect you to be ready tomorrow for your performance."

"Tomorrow?" His heart pounded as he fought to remain composed. "What time tomorrow?"

His father looked disapprovingly at him. "Are you not aware of the dinner we've prepared for tomorrow? All our relatives will be there."

Yukifumi felt drained of energy. Dinner was what he said. That meant SATURDAY NIGHT.

"But, father, I have a competition tomorrow. I can't miss it!"

His father looked vaguely interested. "Competition where? Math, Science, English...?"

Yukifumi closed his eyes briefly in prayer and said, "No, it's a band competition."

Instantly his father's face hardened. "Band competition? You know that I never approved of your noisy band in the first place. You can just cancel out and join other competitions. I'm sure there are a lot of those." His lips curled at the thought.

"Father, it's more than that!" He felt desperate. "It's not about winning; I can't let my band mates down!"

"And you will 'let your father down' in exchange for that?"

"No! Please, I—I need to think for a while. Excuse me." He blindly made his way out the door and into the dark street. He had just walked out on his father. He cringed to think about the possible punishment that awaited him. He expected guards to rush out of the house to force him back in, but when none came, Yukifumi started walking briskly, absorbed in his thoughts.

Minutes later, he looked up to see where his legs had taken him. He saw some people sleeping, others drinking and smoking while some were talking. He was in the park.

He sank down on one of the benches, exhausted.

"What am I gonna do now?" he whispered. He must've sat there for an hour, waiting for a solution to hit him. None came.

"Hey, you, how long're you planning to sit there?" a voice asked. Yukifumi recognized the rough manner of speaking. Ookouchi Sakuya, of course. He seemed to have a knack for showing up wherever Yukifumi was.

He looked up and saw, indeed, the real Ookouchi Sakuya standing in front of him with a backpack slung over one shoulder. "Ookouchi Sakuya, how's it going?" If it wasn't for the upward lilt at the end of his question, he might as well have stated it in a monotone.

"I ain't up for 'small talk'," Sakuya said. "What's on your mind?"

"I think," Yukifumi began reluctantly, "I won't be able to go to the competition after all. My father wants me to go to some dinner instead. It's a sort of family reunion. I can't possibly miss it."

"And?"

"And that's it," Yukifumi said impatiently. "That's exactly the problem. My father is practically asking me to choose between him and my band."

"That's your problem?" Sakuya laughed hollowly. "Damn, you really are spoiled, prince."

"Sorry that my problem is trivial! Sorry that I'm a spoiled, dumb, overreacting moronic prince," he yelled furiously. A voice at the back of his head was saying, "Yep. You do lose brain cells when you're around him."

"I didn't say anything."

"You're implying it! I know you're mocking me, deep down. And maybe I do deserve it." He closed his eyes and fought to control his raging emotions.

A moment later he felt a soft pressure on the side of his neck. His eyes flew open in time to see Sakuya straightening up. Unconsciously, his hand rose to the spot where he felt it. Did Ookouchi Sakuya do what he thought he did?

"What was that?" he asked, dazed.

"What's the matter, prince, never been kissed before?" His gleaming blue eyes stared him down.

'Ookouchi Sakuya kissed me?' his mind screamed. Outward, he was blushing furiously.

"This is not the time nor the place for that. Now behave yourself," he said sternly, but his blush gave him away.

Sakuya smirked. "So if we're in the right time and place, it's okay then?"

"Quiet!" Yukifumi commanded. He stood up and started pacing back and forth, to the amusement of Sakuya. His head was already spinning from his problems with his band and his father; Sakuya's impulsiveness only made it worse.

He halted midway and glared at the younger boy in front of him, as though blaming him for his discomfort. Hey, it was his fault, wasn't it? Sakuya threw up his hands as if to say, "What? What'd I do?"

Yukifumi resumed his pacing. When Sakuya couldn't take it anymore, he said, "You know, the solution is really simple. Tell your old man you'll be late by some minutes and go to the competition. After your band finishes the song, go to your dinner. No one would even notice, I bet."

Yukifumi stopped again. This time, his face wore an amazed expression when he looked at Sakuya. "Ookouchi Sakuya, that's the best thing I've heard from you all day!"

"Should I be happy about that?"

"I can't believe I haven't thought of that!" He grabbed Sakuya's hand and pumped it energetically. "Thank you!" He bowed low and rushed off, leaving Sakuya considerably disconcerted behind him.


	4. The Band Competition

Saturday evening. The good news? His father had approved of his proposal. (Talking to him at 3 am was a smart move; he was only half-awake and apparently not thinking completely.) The bad news?

"What!?" Akanishi exclaimed. "You lost your voice?"

Makoto nodded sheepishly. He attempted to speak but all that came out was a squeak. "I'm sorry," he mouthed.

"I told you to rest," Akanishi said sharply. "Let me guess. You stayed up all night singing, then drank something very cold resembling a strawberry shake. Am I right?" All of them knew that Makoto has strange cravings for strawberry shake after a hard work-out.

Guiltily, Makoto nodded.

"We're doomed! Finished! There's no way we can go out there without a vocalist," Tanaka said dramatically.

'And after the hard work I went through to get my father to agree, too,' Yukifumi thought sadly.

Makoto got an "aha" look on his face. He pointed to Yukifumi and pantomimed singing into a microphone.

"You want me to sing in your place?" Yukifumi's eyes practically bulged out of their sockets.

"Please, no," Tanaka groaned. Akanishi hit him playfully.

"Don't make me do that, Makoto," Yukifumi said, backing away from the look that their vocalist got in his eyes. Makoto held up a card with the words, "You're our only hope" written on it. Then he patted Yukifumi on the shoulder.

"No! I refuse. I can't do it. I won't," Yukifumi babbled.

"Please!" Makoto pleaded with his eyes.

"We've got no other choice, though," Akanishi pointed out.

"But—"

"Shh, it's starting," Tanaka said.

"I think I'm going to be sick," Yukifumi mumbled, sinking lower in his seat. The only response he got was a pat on the head from Makoto.

Ten bands have performed and with each passing minute, Yukifumi felt more and more dejected. Not to mention deathly nervous.

"For our next contestant...Dive!" the announcer yelled exuberantly. The audience cheered.

"That's us!" Akanishi said excitedly.

"That's us," Tanaka said, surprised.

"That's us," Makoto mouthed, clapping his hands.

"Yes, that's us," Yukifumi confirmed grimly.

They set up on the stage, Yukifumi dragging the time for as long as he could. But of course, strapping on guitars and adjusting microphones would merely take a minute.

"You guys ready?" Akanishi asked.

"Yeah."

Yukifumi signaled to the judges, who nodded. He silently prayed to make it through—alive and proud. They jumped into the intro of the song (Plasmagic) until finally, it was the moment for Yukifumi to sing.

"Kiss...yawaraka na kiss

Yuutsu na machi ga kieru made," he sang quite softly and plainly. In the audience, Makoto cheered him on wordlessly. Yukifumi nodded and leaned closer to the microphone.

"Kiss...owaranai kiss

Hitomi no umi ni tokeru made," a more powerful voice sounded over his. Yukifumi's eyes popped open as he saw Ookouchi Sakuya by the judge's table with a judge's microphone in his hand. He was slowly making his way up the stage.

Yukifumi quit singing as he watched Sakuya climb up the steps, fully taking over Makoto's role. He cocked an eyebrow at Yukifumi, who smiled in return, before turning to the audience to sing for real. Yukifumi and his band mates have never played that well before. Somehow Sakuya's presence had psyched them all up.

"He's a god," Yukifumi thought dazedly, as he watched how Sakuya held the audience and judges captive with his singing. "He saved us. He saved me..."

And the song ended. The audience's cheering was deafening. Dive rushed backstage, dragging Sakuya along. Once they were hidden from the audience's view, they all started cheering and thanking Sakuya.

"Man, did you see how you entered in the middle of the song? Sakuya, you're one cool kid," Akanishi said breathlessly.

"You sure surprised us. Poor Yuki looked like he was about to faint," Tanaka laughed. Yukifumi joined in good-naturedly.

"Well, let's go watch the rest of the show," Akanishi said. "And Yuki, you have to go somewhere, right?"

"Yes, to a family dinner."

"Don't worry, we'll be sure to tell you some good news later. See ya, Yuki!" Tanaka and Akanishi walked off, leaving Yukifumi and Sakuya alone.

"Well," Yukifumi began, smiling. "You saved us all back there."

"Don't say 'saved.' It makes me sick," Sakuya said, making a face.

"All right, how about this. Ookouchi Sakuya just happened to be in the right place at the right time and knew the right song."

"Much better."

"Haha...but I think you deserve more than that." Yukifumi tilted his head to one side. "You knew the song so well. You surprised me."

"Hey, I ain't watching you guys practice for nothing. I'm practically singing the song in my sleep!"

"Then, that's good." He fell silent, thinking of his realization earlier. Ookouchi Sakuya was a god, was it? It seemed so strange now.

"Hey, you're supposed to go to a dinner, right?" Sakuya reminded him.

"Yeah, I guess...but in a little while. I don't feel like going there right now," he said, quoting Sakuya's famous line.

Sakuya gave him a sideways glance and Yukifumi laughed softly.

"Did I thank you already?" he asked.

"If I hear another 'thank you' from you, I'll...," Sakuya broke off threateningly.

"You'll what?" Yukifumi smiled, stepping closer. He felt intoxicated by the feeling of relief, excitement, and adrenaline all mixed into one strange giddy feeling that threatened to overcome him.

"Heh. I'll think of something. You didn't possibly expect me to sing for you for free, right?"

"Hm...but that's why I'm thanking you now. Consider it as my payment."

"Words mean nothing to me. On the other hand, actions do," he smiled mischievously.

"Oh, really...I await your orders, then. A free ride? Free dinner? What?" He was standing right in front of Sakuya; so close, that their toes were touching.

Sakuya ran the tip of his tongue slowly over his upper lip. "Your statements are too suggestive, prince. Do you know what you're saying?"

Yukifumi's heart pounded. He knew Ookouchi Sakuya was popular in school and that male and female alike were attracted to him. But somehow, Yukifumi knew he would never be one of them. But, now, what...? He felt confused with the varied emotions inside him. Could it be that he, too, liked...liked Ookouchi Sakuya!?

He stepped back in alarm as the thought hit him. That wasn't possible. He couldn't like someone like Ookouchi Sakuya. He swallowed hard. Something must be wrong with him. He was just drunk with success and everything.

"I got to go," he said hurriedly. "My father's waiting for me." He started to walk away when Sakuya said, "Hey, prince!" He turned, his face perfectly composed. "You can run away all you want, but remember...

I'll always catch you."

Strange words coming from a strange kid. Yukifumi found himself mulling over what Sakuya had said earlier that night.

"You can run away but I'll catch you," he repeated to himself. He was in the middle of his Noh dance. Good thing he practiced it often; he didn't even have to think. His body was moving automatically.

'I'm not running away! I've got nothing to escape from. But I have to admit, many times he has been a great help to me. And that's what confuses me more. From what I've known of him, he's pretty much a loner who cares nothing about other's business. So why, then, is he helping me? Why have we suddenly started hanging out? I don't know how it started or how it'll end. Hey, it's not that I'm complaining. I'm more grateful to him than what I've been making him think.'

The dance ended. He carefully removed his mask and bowed to his applauding relatives. When he passed his father, the latter placed a hand on his shoulder to tell him he'd done well. Yukifumi bowed to him respectfully and spent the rest of their dinner time thinking deeply.

When he got home, he found a message left for him in the answering machine. It was from Akanishi. "Yo, Yuki!" he yelled through the speaker. "We bagged 2nd place! Are we cool or what?" In the background, Yukifumi could hear someone whooping—Tanaka, probably. Yukifumi smiled. "Anyway, the cash's with Makoto. We'll split it up in school. We'll be famous, man! I can feel it!" Loud laughter. "Well, see ya, Yuki!" He hung up.

Yukifumi rewound the tape and listened to it again, relishing the feeling of exhilaration washing over him. On impulse, he called up Sakuya. Since he didn't expect him to be home at this hour, he planned to leave a message.

On the third ring, the answering machine picked up and Sakuya's recorded voice took over. "Yo. If you got something to say, say it now." Beep!

Just the kind of message he expected from him: brief but direct.

"Hey," he said to the mouthpiece. It's me, Yukifumi. You probably heard it already, but I just want to say it myself. We won 2nd place in the competition." He smiled as he said it. "And I guess we owe it to you. A part, anyway. Well...that's all. Good night." He hung up and went to bed.

Sakuya rewound the tape and listened to it again. He was sitting beside the phone, fiddling with his guitar when Yukifumi called. He felt strangely happy that he was part of their success. Happier than what he was making them think, anyway.

"Good night," came Yukifumi's serious voice through the speaker. The machine automatically stopped when the message was over.

"Good night, prince."


	5. Doctor Yuki

By Monday morning, everyone in school knew that Dive got 2nd place in the Band Competition and that Ookouchi Sakuya sang in place of Makoto. They were all talking about it, making up reasons why he did it.

"Why, indeed, did you do it?" Yukifumi asked curiously. He and Sakuya were hanging out on the rooftop—the only place not occupied by a mob of students.

"Did what?" He was playing with a coin, flipping it in the air, catching it, and throwing it up again.

"Sing."

"You're asking me why I sing? That's like asking a writer why he writes."

"Now you're being sarcastic. I meant, why did you sing for us?"

Sakuya sneezed. "Because I felt like doing it."

Yukifumi laughed. "That sounds just like you."

Sakuya sneezed again. "Well, what were you expecting? That I did it to help you out? Guess again."

This time Yukifumi frowned. "Well, no. Ah, never mind." He looked up. "Looks like it's gonna rain." No sooner had he said it when huge droplets of rain pelted them. They ran for cover but got heavily drenched on the way.

"Oh, shit." Sakuya sneezed again and again. Yukifumi looked at him worriedly. "Hey, you okay? Sounds like you're coming down with something."

"Yeah, maybe. Talk about bothersome." He blew his nose on his handkerchief.

"Well, come on. We should go home." They separated ways.

The next day, Yukifumi was surprised not to see Sakuya's red bike in its usual parking space. Was he THAT sick to miss school?

Impatient for classes to end, he rushed out the moment their teacher dismissed them. He left a note in the music studio saying he wouldn't be able to join practice that day, only to remember while he was in his car that they didn't have one anyway.

"Let's take a break for the rest of the week and get together in the weekend, okay?" Makoto's slightly hoarse voice floated in his mind.

Yukifumi planned to go to Ookouchi Sakuya's house that afternoon. He was unable to explain it himself but something close to worry had been nagging at him all day. He guessed the best way to get rid of it was to visit Sakuya.

He found Sakuya's house with no difficulty and parked his car in front of it. He knocked on the door and waited. When no one came to answer, he opened it himself.

"Sakuya?" he called out in the empty room. "It's me, Yukifumi. Um, are you in?" He heard the faint sound of music and decided to follow it. He came upon a half-open door, cautiously opened it further and peeked in. He found Sakuya in bed, lying on top of the covers in a shirt and a pair of shorts. The music he had heard came from the stereo beside the bed.

Sakuya looked up. "It's you." He didn't even look surprised.

"Hey. Sorry for dropping by so suddenly."

"It's okay. I was bored to death."

"So how're you feeling?" Yukifumi asked, entering the room. He tiptoed over the sheets of paper scattered on the floor. Some had words scribbled on them, others had notes.

"Like shit."

"Figured you were really sick to miss out on school."

"Heh. And what made you think that I value school that much? I could just be too lazy to go, for all you know."

"Hm...Just a feeling, maybe. I don't think you've been absent before. Am I right?"

"Whatever."

Yukifumi went to stand by the bed. "You know, you'll only get sicker if you keep getting exposed to the cold. Don't you have jackets around here?"

"There's one in the closet."

Yukifumi took it and gave it to Sakuya to wear. The latter obeyed without complaint.

"Now, stand up for a minute."

Sakuya did and swayed a bit on his feet. Yukifumi took off the blanket. "Now, lie down." Then he covered Sakuya from neck to feet.

"It's hot," Sakuya complained, kicking off the blanket. "You need to sweat out the fever, okay?" Yukifumi covered him up again. "Now stay put." Sakuya glared at him which he returned with a stubborn jut of the chin.

"I'll be right back." He went to the kitchen to get a basin of water. Then to the bathroom for a face towel and a thermometer. He placed them all on the bedside table.

"You sure know your way around," Sakuya remarked sarcastically. Yukifumi ignored him and picked up the thermometer. "Open your mouth." Sakuya complied and he stuck the thermometer in. Next he dipped the towel in the basin and placed it on Sakuya's forehead.

"You'll do well to rest now," he said. "You hungry? I'll cook you something." Sakuya opened his mouth to speak, but too late, Yukifumi was already out of the room.

He returned minutes later after a considerable number of bangings in the kitchen with a bowl of steaming soup and a pitcher of water.

"Here you go."

Sakuya struggled to sit up. "If you're thinking of spoon-feeding me, you can just forget it," he mumbled through the thermometer.

Smiling, Yukifumi took it out and read the indicator. 38.2. 'Not too good,' he thought. Then he said, "Of course not. I don't think your pride can take it."

"You're really pushing your luck."

"Nope. Just being honest." After a while he said, "It's instant so I'm sure it's safe to eat," when Sakuya sniffed cautiously at his food.

"It better be." He ate in silence and drank the water. He also took the medicine Yukifumi handed him. When he was finished, Yukifumi took the tray out and returned to the room. Sakuya was again lying down.

"Now, you're a pretty good patient, Ookouchi Sakuya."

"Shut up."

Yukifumi laughed as he wet the towel and replaced it on Sakuya's forehead.

"Do you mind if I do my homework here?" he asked.

"No, but why not just go home and do it there?"

Yukifumi gazed at him. "Yukifumi might do that, but I'm Doctor Yuki tonight and I can't leave my patient."

"Doctor Yuki? What the hell is that?"

"Ookouchi Sakuya," he said sharply. Sakuya raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Do shut up and rest."

That did it. Sakuya burst out laughing and gradually quieted down when he saw that "Dr. Yuki" was serious.

"Alright, I'll rest, Doc."

"Good."

The minutes ticked by and the room became stuffy with heat. Yukifumi undid the first two buttons of his shirt and rolled up his sleeves. Then he stood up to check on Sakuya. His eyes were closed and he was drenched in sweat. Yukifumi went to his closet and took out a new shirt.

"Sakuya." He gently shook the boy awake. "You need to change your clothes." Sakuya didn't wake up and Yukifumi shook him more insistently. "Hey, you're not going to make me change your clothes for you, are you?" No response. "Fine." He sat Sakuya against the headboard and pushed his lolling head upright.

"Hey, I'm taking off your shirt, alright?" He removed the jacket first then passed his shirt over his arms and head. He did it carefully so as not to disturb Sakuya in his deep slumber. Taking a new towel, he wiped Sakuya's back dry before getting him into his shirt and jacket.

Yukifumi looked down at Sakuya's sleeping face, his heart pounding. He was acting pretty strange, even for him. Playing doctor for Sakuya? Cooking him dinner? Changing his clothes? He felt pretty faint himself. And now, he reluctantly admitted, he did admire Sakuya's body and almost welcomed contact with it.

'Okay. Now I'm thinking like a pervert.' He mentally hit himself on the head. 'Who can help it, though, after being close to someone like him.' He gazed down on Sakuya again. Although this time the body he had admired was all covered up with a thick blanket.

Twice through the night, he had to change Sakuya's clothes again. He was sweating profusely and it was all Yukifumi could do not to take off his own shirt completely. The heat in the room was unbearable.

At around 2am, he checked Sakuya's temperature and this time, was relieved to see that it read 37.4. He yawned widely and slapped himself to keep awake. It was a long time before dawn.

He heard a rustling from the bed, and, turning around, saw Sakuya sitting up. The towel fell on his lap.

"Oh, you're awake," Yukifumi said, standing up. "You thirsty? I'll get you some water."

Sakuya gazed at him sleepily. "What the—you're still here?" He massaged his temples. "Darned headache."

"Drink this, then," Yukifumi said, handing him a glass of warm milk.

Sakuya stared at it and said, "Isn't milk meant to help you fall asleep and not to cure headaches?"

"Who knows, it might have the same effect."

Sakuya did, then afterwards he said, "Can you get me my guitar?" It was leaning on the wall near the door. Yukifumi took it then handed it to him.

"Thanks." He plucked the strings before playing a light-hearted piece. Yukifumi sat cross-legged on the floor in front of the bed, listening contentedly, as Sakuya played piece after piece. Some were fast, others slow, and some even sounded classical to Yukifumi.

Pretty soon, he drifted off. Sakuya was so absorbed in his playing that he didn't even notice that his listener had fallen asleep until the latter fell to the floor with a thump, directly over Sakuya's papers.

Sakuya glanced up, saw Yukifumi deep in sleep, and got up. Thinking he wouldn't be able to carry Yukifumi to the couch, he made him comfortable on the floor instead. But first, he had to save his precious papers. Then, satisfied with his work, he sat on the bed to play again.


	6. Confession

The next day Yukifumi woke up to find himself lying on the floor. The bed beside him was empty and Sakuya was nowhere in sight. He yawned as he stood up, then a thought hit him: it was a school day!

He hurried out of the room and found Sakuya in the kitchen, making a cup of coffee.

"Sakuya!" he gasped breathlessly. The younger boy was already in his school uniform.

"Good morning, prince," he replied with a smirk, looking very much relaxed.

"Why didn't you wake me up? At this rate, I can't go back home to get dressed without being late! Speaking of which, why are you up already? Are you well enough to go to school?" He absently felt Sakuya's forehead and it felt cool under his touch.

"Hey, quit that. I'm already fine, okay?" Sakuya said, pushing Yukifumi's hand away.

"I don't know...maybe you should rest for one more day."

"No way! Besides if anyone here needs to rest, it's you. You look like a zombie."

"Thanks, I really appreciate that comment."

"Go change into one of my shirts, if you want. There're plenty in the closet," Sakuya said. He lifted the cup to his mouth.

"Oh, thanks," said Yukifumi, then grabbed Sakuya's cup, downed it, and ran to the said room.

"Hey!"

"Stop complaining!" he said cheerfully. "I need that coffee more, since I look like a ZOMBIE."

He came out in a black shirt which fitted him surprisingly well, and said to Sakuya, "Now, come on, else we'll be late."

"Yeah, yeah."

As expected, and yet not expected, they were the talk of the school. The moment they stepped in the school grounds, everyone stared at them and started talking among themselves.

"Hey, hey, did you hear? Yukifumi spent the night in Sakuya's house."

"Eh?? I can't believe Yukifumi would..."

"But they have been spending a lot of time together, haven't they?"

"Yeah, makes sense."

Yukifumi maintained an indifferent air while Sakuya...was Sakuya. He didn't even seem bothered by the idea that they were being talked about. Then again, he was probably used to it.

Yukifumi wanted to rush right in the safety of his classroom but Sakuya's slow pace prevented him from doing so. Exasperated, he yanked the other by the arm and dragged him into their music studio. Thankfully, it was empty. Yukifumi sank on one of the chairs with a sigh. "What's with everyone? Why do they have to talk about us?" he burst out.

"You're bothered about that? Let them talk about whatever they want to talk about."

"Even if it's about you?"

"Their business is not my own."

"Well you may be relaxed about the whole thing, but I'm not."

"Leave it be. You can't stop them from talking anyway."

"...I really hate it when you say something smart."

"Oh, I'll keep that in mind."

"Yuki!" The door banged open and Makoto, Akanishi, and Tanaka stood on the doorway.

"Hey, guys. What's wrong? What's with all the serious faces?"

"Is it true you slept in Sakuya's house last night?" Makoto asked, stepping forward.

"Yeah, I did. And please don't say 'Sakuya' as if he's not here."

"Wow, Yuki, didn't know you had it in you." Akanishi clapped him on the back.

"What??"

"No wonder you're the talk of the school," Tanaka said, shaking his head sympathetically.

"Wait! Hold it, guys. Just what exactly are you talking about? I don't understand," Yukifumi started pacing, "why everyone has to make an issue about staying in his house. Can someone please tell me?"

"Well...all right. Come here." Makoto motioned him closer. When they were out of Sakuya's earshot, he spoke, "It's because it's Sakuya. It's not just anybody's house but Sakuya's. Get it?'

"No."

Akanishi sighed in exasperation. "Yuki, don't you know anything about Sakuya? He's the 'bad guy' type and he's supposed to be a playboy, too."

"Sakuya?" Yukifumi laughed. "He's a loner. How can someone like that be a playboy?"

"Well, yeah, but that's part of his appeal. Female and male are attracted to him." Yukifumi blushed. "Even grown-ups are all over him. And also..." he dropped his voice to a whisper, "It was said that he always has his way with anyone who spends the night with him."

"Now, do you get it? Everyone thinks you and Sakuya did—"

"Stop it!" Yukifumi cried. "I can't believe I'm hearing all these from you. Didn't he help us out in the competition? Where did that 'bad boy type' come from? I'm sure you don't think of him in that way!" He turned away. "I don't."

"Yuki, we're just relaying the facts to you. Open your eyes to what's real!"

"Enough," Yukifumi said coldly. "I don't know what's wrong with everyone, but I'll say one thing. Your filthy minds disgust me." With that, he stormed out of the room.

All day Yukifumi had to endure endless stares and gossips around him. He resumed his Prince Yukifumi mode: proper and quiet. But inside, he was greatly agitated with what he had heard. Sakuya was a bad guy...a playboy...

'Maybe they were true,' he thought, 'But in any case, he definitely wasn't a 'bad boy' to me; and he did not 'have his way with me.' So I wish they'd all just shut up.'

When he got home, he found his father waiting for him in the living room. That scene caused him a lot of worry before, but they were nothing compared to what he was feeling now.

He stepped in the room and didn't bother to greet his father. He bowed low and went straight to the point. "I'm sorry, father, for not going home last night and for not informing you of my stay in Sakuya's house." Thus he waited for the blow.

He heard his father sigh. "Yukifumi, I am very disappointed in you. Do you have any idea what you put me through last night? I didn't know where you were and I can't even reach you on your phone!" He started to pace. "And who is that Sakuya? I've been told you've been spending a lot of time with a boy lately. Is his name Sakuya?"

"Yes, father." Dutiful as he sounded, he knew he would break if his father said even one word against Sakuya.

"Sakuya..."

"Do you not approve of him, father?" Even Yukifumi surprised himself for speaking up suddenly.

"I can't say. I've never met him." He paused. "I'm not going to touch on that Sakuya issue. I just want you to realize your mistake and promise me never to do it again."

Yukifumi was surprised. It seemed he was getting off easily. But who was he to complain, right? He bowed his head again and said, "I promise never to do it again. I'm really sorry, father." He straightened up. "And thank you."

He didn't know if it was because of last night's incident or it was something he ate that morning, but the next day, Yukifumi was feeling considerably more composed and steady. He was back to his old self. The talks about him and Sakuya had lessened, but he still didn't fail to catch everyone's attention wherever he went.

But today he was determined to end them all. Forget waiting. It was up to him to settle things.

He looked for Sakuya and found him in the classroom, slouched over his desk.

"Sakuya!" The blue-eyed boy looked up, and so did everyone else.

"Yo," was all he said.

Yukifumi took a deep breath. "Listen here. I'm not saying this just to get everyone quiet, but also because I want you to hear it. You used to call me prince (and you still do), and I admit you were right. I was spoiled, selfish, and maybe, arrogant. I was treated well by everyone. Then I met someone who dared to take out my bad side." He couldn't keep back a smile. "It seemed he wanted to be friends with it. So I let it happen, thinking, 'what the heck, it'll do me good to do something new.' Now, people talk about me; about us, I mean. I was bothered by it. But it did get me thinking about a lot of things. And, well, I guess my point is, I realized that...I really like," he caught Sakuya's eye, "Ookouchi Sakuya." He was done; he had said his piece.

The whole classroom was quiet. Even students in the hallway had gathered closer to listen to him. Now they were waiting for Sakuya's reply. But Sakuya said nothing. He only held Yukifumi's gaze before turning back to his paper, his face expressionless.

But Yukifumi wasn't bothered. If anything, he felt relieved of having rid himself of a heavy load. He bowed slightly and walked out of the room. The rest of the day went smoothly. His band mates had even cheered him on, saying, "Good going, Yuki! That sure took a lot of guts!" Other students seemed to look at him now with newly found respect. And the best thing was, they weren't talking of the overnight incident anymore, but of Yukifumi's confession. They were wagering on what would be Sakuya's reply. Speaking of which, Yukifumi was wondering himself.


	7. Epilogue

Yukifumi was walking slowly to the parking lot late that afternoon. It was an hour and a half past their dismissal, but his band had stayed after school to practice. Seems they couldn't hold in till next week. He felt in his pocket for his keys, and as he was about to unlock the door of his car, someone called from behind him.

"Hey, prince!"

Yukifumi turned around and saw Sakuya behind him.

"Sakuya! What're you doing here at this hour?"

"Isn't it obvious? I was waiting for you." He stepped closer. "You ran out so fast this morning, you disappeared the rest of the day, and damn did you make me wait for hours after class."

"Hours, Sakuya?" Yukifumi smiled, amused. "More like one and a half."

"Whatever. I'm not a patient guy."

"So...why were you waiting for me? You want to show me something again?" Yukifumi leaned back against his car, adopting a laid back posture.

"Maybe." He fell silent.

"What's wrong? It's not like you to be so quiet. Or could you be thinking about what I said earlier?"

"...Maybe."

"Hey, are you really okay? I mean, what is my confession to you, anyway? You've heard a number of them in the past, I'm sure."

"Yeah, I did," Sakuya admitted. "But you can't expect me to feel nothing about them."

"O-ho, so does this mean you felt something about my confession?" Yukifumi's eyes twinkled. It was kind of fun to tease Sakuya since he was showing some unusual reactions.

Sakuya looked up and met his gaze squarely. Then he gave a self-confident smirk and drawled, "Something like that. You really want to know what I think, prince?"

Yukifumi's heart pounded. Sakuya never failed to surprise him. Just when he thought the other was vulnerable, he would revert to his old arrogant self.

"Try me."

Sakuya stepped closer and closer until he was standing right in front of Yukifumi. He stood on tiptoes so his mouth was close to the side of Yukifumi's face. Yukifumi stiffened but made no signs of moving away. Sakuya chuckled and Yukifumi got an inkling of what his friends have been warning him about Sakuya's seductive nature.

His mouth was so close that Yukifumi could feel his breath. In the end he could do nothing, after all, but keep his eyes shut and wait, his thoughts lost in the rhythm of his beating heart.

"Are you gonna freak out if I kiss you again?" came Sakuya's soft voice.

"Don't ask me such questions. Cause then I'll really freak out."

"Who said I couldn't wish for something I couldn't have?" he whispered in Yukifumi's ear. Then quietly, Sakuya pulled back and put his hands in his pockets. He started to whistle to a tune of a ballad then he sang,

"If wishes aren't meant

To be whispered to shooting stars

Let the rest of my dreams

Fade away

'Coz I couldn't possibly get them

With hands as cold as ice

Slipping through my fingers

The rest of my dreams

Fade away

Hm...would you let me sing to you?

Would you let me hold you

Hold you

My dream, don't slip away

But if you do

And by chance we meet again,

I'll sing to you again

My dream..."

Yukifumi listened, stunned beyond words. Here was Sakuya: a guy who didn't exist in his mind not too long ago and had no part whatsoever in his life. But now, just by singing he made Yukifumi feel indescribable happiness. Is that enough reason to say that Sakuya was now a major part of him?

An almost affectionate smile played around the corners of his lips.

Maybe...

"Is that your answer, Ookouchi Sakuya?"

"You could say that."

Yukifumi flashed back to the time of his confession and recalled that Sakuya was scribbling on a piece of paper. All along, maybe, he had wanted to make a song for him. If it was really for him. Then again, he had no doubts about that.

Yukifumi smiled for real this time. "Hey, it just crossed my mind. Instead of waiting in the parking lot 'for hours', why didn't you just to our music studio? You know that's the only place I frequently go to after class."

"What, and be forced to sing in your vocalist's place again? No way!"

Yukifumi laughed as he caught the mock angry expression on Sakuya's face and wished he could capture the moment and seal it away in a magic box which only he could open.

As it was with things he didn't want to let go of.

The days that followed were the same, just a notch brighter in Yukifumi's eyes. He still had his problems with his father, and sometimes he still hears people talking about him and Sakuya and trying to guess the relationship they have.

'They'll never know,' he thought, smiling to himself. 'Because even I don't.'

The most valuable piece of memory he had of Sakuya was when he (Sakuya) showed him a vulnerable part of himself one clear night in the park where people slept, drank, and talked. He was fiddling with Yukifumi's guitar when he suddenly asked softly, so softly, only Yukifumi could have heard him.

"Yuki, why?"

It was a vague question but Yukifumi understood it. The manner in which he spoke it and the fact that he had called Yukifumi by his name for the first time said it all.

Why are you with me?

The answer was so clear to him. He knew it a long, long time ago.

"Sakuya's music makes me happy," he answered simply. And Sakuya's music is Sakuya himself, he finished in his head.

It was one of the rare moments they had when they do seem open to each other.

And off to the magic box it shall go!


End file.
